Knowing
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Nana is not as oblivious as she appears. She knows, notices, and thinks. One-shot


She knows. She really does. She is a mother, being completely dense and oblivious is impossible since she needs to protect Tsuna. She is just optimistic, and doesn't like talking about the darker side of things.

Nana knows that construction workers typically aren't gone for years at a time, or based in Italy. She likes to believe that just maybe, there was a company that did that, and paid that workers very generous amounts.

She believed this until Iemistu sent a postcard from Antarctica and even Tsuna connected the dots to figure out his father wasn't telling the truth.

She said nothing to Iemistu about her suspicions. She decided to have faith in her husband.

Nana knows that her marriage is not in the best of conditions. That Iemistu shouldn't come home drunk after being gone for years at a time.

She realizes that Tsuna believes that she deserves better, and begins to resent his father.

She never confronted Iemistu. She couldn't help that she was still deeply on love with him, and thus easily forgives him.

Nana knows that Tsuna, her baby, her pride and joy, is harshly bullied. That he comes home with bruises and cuts and lower self confidence, but comes home with a breath taking smile.

She notices that Tsuna's smile is not as full as it could be, and her heart cracks. That he smiles to keep her from worrying about him too much.

She doesn't call Iemitsu or the teachers. They already know the pain Tsuna goes through. She does contemplate it, desperate for a way to help her baby.

Nana knows Tsuna isn't a genius, but she was sure he had an amazing talent waiting to be found.

She dully notes that her heart shatters when she finds Tsuna's test score with an 80 percent, remembering her words of 'Dad will come home if you get a good score on your test Tsu-kun!', and that day Iemistu called to say he wouldn't make it home.

She grasps that Tsuna is much smarter than he acts, that he probably doesn't pay attention in class anymore, having given up on good grades because they didn't matter when it counted most.

She never calls Iemitsu to inform him of Tsuna's better than reported intelligence. But she begins to wonder whether she is actually a good mother to Tsuna.

Nana observes that Reborn, though being in a child's body, is much older than he appears. That he is also dangerous, though how she is not sure.

She knows that Reborn is the cause of the explosions. The he is the reason for Tsuna's screams and injures. She also knows that he is trying to raise Tsuna's confidence in himself and get him to actively try at school again.

She doesn't inform Iemistu of Tsuna's new tutor. By this point. she is wondering if he loves his work more than herself and Tsuna.

Nana perceives that the people hanging around Tsuna aren't exactly the safest people around. She wonders what kind of trouble they will get into.

She never tries to change Tsuna's choice in friends. After all, it has been a long time since Tsuna has smiled so wide, or tried so hard to leave his shell.

She makes this decision without any thought to Iemistu. Maybe she is losing trust in him.

Nana connects the dots when Tsuna sends glances at his father while rubbing his bruised cheek. Her temper flares at the fact that Iemistu dared to hurt her baby boy.

She, being ever the optimist, acts the same. She knows that Tsuna will become very worried and surprised.

She never acted on her anger. She wonders when she should confront Iemistu, or Tsuna seeing as he was brought into Iemistu's 'work'. As well as when she should drop her oblivious, dense, and blindly faithful wife act.

Nana immediately worries when Tsuna suddenly goes missing. He never would leave without saying a word.

She notices his friends, who have become like her own children, start to go missing as well, and her worries increase ten fold.

She never asked about it when they all return. But then, she didn't act on it before they all left either. She starts gathering her courage for her confrontation with Iemitsu. She still hopes to be told before asking, and not by Tsuna.

* * *

><p>I may add more, but for now I think that is a good stopping point.<p>

I promised this so very long ago, and then it turned into something completely different than planned.

I hope you like it, I might do the original idea, which is completely depressing.

~Tora ^^


End file.
